Anakin.wmv Virus
I am too nervous to write on my laptop. I can't do it. Fuck it, I am scared. But I got to tell someone about it. About...the Virus. Something went wrong with my previous laptop and it all started on Xmas break. Rosie, Jade, and I returned to the apartment we shared, carrying all different kinds of packages from our parents, our siblings, and several friends that were close. Jade carried the most of the presents whilst I carried the bags that we brought from college, like our messenger bags and my laptop bag which carried my laptop and 3ds. Rosie carried whatever was left of the presents, being a stubborn ass and a tad lazy. We decided to place all the things we carried on the floor and table in the main room. I was so tempted to open the boxes as it was Xmas eve. I was raised with a tradition to unwrap presents on Xmas Eve because of my father's job. Jade looked at me, her eyes telling me to wait a little longer. I was too excited. But we had to eat and the pizza was coming in about twenty minutes. Oh, well. I decided to put on my ipod and played Bangarang by Skrillex on repeat hoping it would make time feel like it was going faster. Somehow music like his kept me calm when it should make me dance like a fool or a drunken idiot. You know like I felt safe. Then again, I just think of it as like it is from a movie. I was about to fall asleep, listening to this song over and over again, when... Ding-Dong. The doorbell rang. Sounds like pizza was here. That means soon...the presents will be opened by mine, Jade, and Rosie's hands. I paused halfway through the song and opened the door. I was right. He was here: the pizza delivery boy. I paid him the order and took the pizza hidden in a cardboard box. The man left, closing the door in the process. I screamed out, "Pizza!" And the two girls smiled like if they both just saw hope. Jade took the box out of my hand, placed it on the table, and opened it. The box revealed a large pepperoni pizza and we began to eat it like wild hyenas. I ate the quickest so I could open the presents. Jade laughed loudly seeing as how I wanted to know what was in those presents. She smiled at me softly, her face letting me know I can open the presents now. I wish I wasn't excited then. I ran into the main room and grabbed the first present. I unwrapped present after present, from a copy of Wreck-it-Ralph to a new shirt that I can use for my Skrillex Cosplay, all things that I wanted were then and there. Jade came in and unwrapped her presents. She also got what she wanted: clothes for her lolita attire and a little stuffed teddy. I giggled at the fact she wanted a teddy instead of a stuffed cat, like my plushie cat Death Luna. Finally Rosie came in and opened her presents and she got was an Xbox One (ah, shit...that.) and a new shirt. We believed that we unwrapped our presents until I noticed a small cardboard box next to my Death Luna plushie. We checked the box: it had to nothing written....except the words: FOR YOU, PRETTY GIRLS. I thought maybe my little sister sent this to us...but wouldn't it not be sent if it had no address? I should have asked my sister back then, but she would deny it. So forget it. Rosie grabbed the box out of my hands and opened it. She gave a face and showed what she found. It was dvd case...a copy of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. We already got the blu-ray version of all six Star Wars episodes. We didn't need another copy. Well that is what I thought. I told the other girls they could keep it and went back to listening to Skrillex. Then I over heard Jade say that Rosie should keep it for the night, since the post office was closed. I went to my room, rested on my bed, and began to drift into my dream world. Then I was interrupted by the sound of the Star Wars opening theme. I thought at that time, 'For the love of Talos, what the hell is Rosie doing in the middle of the night watching Star Wars?' I went into Rosie's room and told her to turn down the volume on her desktop as she knew that turning on the tv would bother everyone and not just me. Thankfully, she listened and turned down the volume. I went back to my room and went back to sleep. I regretted doing that. That was where shit started to change. I awoke on Xmas day, feeling a weird sensation because of a foulness in the air like...anger and hate and...and death. I didn't know why I felt that at the time. Instead, I shrugged it off, thinking it was because of a funky dream I had or something. I got out of the bed, and changed into normal clothes. I grabbed my ipod and my copy of Wreck-it-Ralph, as Rosie promised to watch it with me that day. I was excited but it didn't last when I heard two voices argue. I ran into the kitchen and saw Rosie arguing with Jade. I was shocked. They rarely argued. So this was a big deal. I heard Rosie say that she wanted to keep it, that it was hers, or was it he? Yeah. She said he, like if it were a person instead of a dvd. There I was worried and I felt that we weren't going to watch the movie together and I put my movie down on the table. Rosie looked at me with disdain whilst Jade looked apologetic to me. I just gave them an upset face and began listening to some Daft Punk on my ipod. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I heard the door open and in came Rosie, holding the movie I pulled out to watch. I looked at her and smiled hoping she knew what I want. She did and told me to come along into the main room. Internally, I was so happy. She was going to keep her promise and we were going to watch it together since we only saw it once a while back through renting it. I paused my ipod, placed it on the dresser, and ran into the main room. Rosie already started the once I plopped onto the couch. As the movie progressed, I noticed Rosie kept eyeballing her room instead of laughing with me. I elbowed her each time since she promised me to watch this. I know, I know. That was childish but we agreed. But I eventually got engulfed by the movie, and I never noticed Rosie not in the room until after the movie was over. What was that important to not watch a movie with her best bud? She wasn't working today because of the holidays. I decided to grab an empty glass, sneak over to Rosie's door, listen in through the glass. I learned this from watching the recent remake of King Kong and it worked. I heard Rosie moan softly...while watching Star Wars Episode III. Why was she moaning to a movie? I thought it was moaning at the time. Thinking I stumbled upon reading something inappropriate, I walked away and placed back the glass in the cabinet in the kitchen. Then I turned and noticed Jade by the door. Jade looked at me with concern. She told what they were arguing about this morning. They were arguing whether to return the movie or not. Rosie wanted to keep it but Jade wanted to return it to sender or least try to sell it. But I remembered that there was no sender address, so obviously returning it won't work. But selling the damn movie sounded like a good idea. I wish I spoke up that day, yet I stupidly kept it shut and played some music on my ipod. The days went by. But it kept getting worse. The arguments, I mean. They kept arguing and getting mad over trivial things, like who was the better cosplayer, or that lolita is cosplay not fashion (in reality lolita is Japanese street fashion.) and other stupid shit. I just plain tried to ignore by listening to my ipod and playing with my 3ds. Then New Years Eve came and I think that was the moment where I swear....Rosie snapped. I tried sneaking into the main room to grab some Lord of the Rings dvds when I heard Rosie screaming at Jade about a boy. I overheard her say that her boyfriend cheated on her with...with Jade. How? She literally never left my side all through out college. How could Rosie have time for a boyfriend since she had a job? Wait...when did she get a boyfriend? She would have told us if she got one. We never kept secrets from each other. I went towards them, movies in hands, and screamed out that I had enough with the arguing and Rosie...PUSHED me to the ground, as if I was a bag of flour. When did Rosie get strong? She had become something worse. She called me an ugly bitch and a waste of space and said that I should have just killed myself when I was in high school. I started to let my tears flow from my forest green eyes. She would never push me around or say those things. That girl was no longer Rosie. I ran back into my room, tossed the movies onto the floor and plopped onto my bed, crying into a pillow. Why would Rosie say that? She knew what I had been through. I was bullied in high school because of what I liked. Now she is taking out her anger on me. I don't know what I did to her. If I had to compare the madness that I knew now, she was like Thorin when he obsessed over the Arkenstone as it drove him mad. If I knew that then, I would have stopped her. Jade came into the room and comforted me. She apologized over and over, hoping it would calm me down. She told me that she kicked Rosie out of the apartment, since she had been acting weird lately, especially towards me. Jade told me we weren't going to see Rosie ever again. I smiled and picked up the dvds from the floor. I decided to watch the first Hobbit movie based on the fact it was the first in the book series. It was the extended cut too. I put it on my laptop at full volume and I watched it using my headphones. I shouldn't have done that. As I was about to change discs, I heard a scream. Jade's, as I found out. I ran to Jade's room after grabbing a knife to protect myself and saw a disemboweled Jade. Her digestive system was everywhere around her dead body. Then I saw something my eyes are never going to recover. It was Rosie, fingering the dead body...she sexually assaulted the corpse like a necrophiliac. Why did Rosie do this? Over a boy? No. She wouldn't hurt a fly, but that was what I believed before she did this. I ran and called the cops. They arrested her right away for the murder of my friend Jade. After that incident which lasted over a week, I never saw Rosie again, but I found the copy of Episode III under the blankets of the bed she slept in. I wanted to destroy it but I got stupidly curious. What the hell was she watching? Why would she watch this on her desktop? Questions that I wanted answered and they ended up being answered once I put the scratched disc in. Shockingly, it functioned normally. The was no glitchy behavior nor any frame freezing. I put it on one side of the screen and the other I looked at my messages on Deviantart. I had to make sure I didn't miss anything and that also I had to post some of my artwork. So for most of the movie, it was fine. That is until it got to where Anakin was standing looking over the view of Mustafar. Here the video went fullscreen. I couldn't escape out of it. I tried everything including Ctrl-alt-delete. It was showing a white room. Like a literal white room: White walls and a white floor. Anakin was curled in fear at one corner while there was another Anakin, standing confident at another corner. The confident one seemed to have blood covering his chin and lips while his eyes seem to cry out blood. He looked at that cowering Anakin and then at me. He smirked at me then walked towards the other Anakin and kneeled towards him. He pulled the other's hair and kissed his lips passionately. The frightened Anakin tried to push away as if not enjoying it. The Anakin that had a sadistic look to him pulled out his lightsaber and cut the frightened Anakin's stomach open with it. He was gutting him, cackling like a Nutter in the process. All of his organs fell around him as he screamed for help and in pain. He placed the disemboweled corpse on the ground. I tried getting out of watching again and I couldn't escape. This sick and twisted monster turned his head to me and smiled a cheshire smile. "Don't look away. Keep watching, pretty girl," he said to me. Did he just break the fourth wall? How did he know that I was a girl? I now realized I had no choice but to watch it and I couldn't do anything to save him. He was getting killed the same way Jade did under Rosie's hand. I saw this sickening Anakin pick up the liver of what was left of Anakin and began to eat it. It seemed like he enjoyed the taste. I could hear his teeth grind and squish the organ like it was meat. He placed the half-eaten liver on the ground as if he was thinking of saving it for later. Then he smirked at me and ripped the rest of the corpse's clothing. He kissed the dead corpse on the lips. He kissed there again and again and again. He continued kissing every part of the dead body. It disgusted me. He was going to fuck a dead corpse. He then took his pants and began to shove his...thing in the dead body. I didn't like what I watched. I read yaoi and enjoyed it but this was just wrong. This isn't even like yaoi. This was disgusting. I didn't like it just like Anakin's dead body. After a long session of this man's sick and twisted passion, he turned his face towards me. He grinned like the cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. The white room now had a crimson floor and a dead body that was gutted and violated like I never imagined. Now this Anakin picked up the liver that he was saving and finished eating it. "Like what you saw, pretty girl?" he said. He kept looking at me for a long time about a good ten minutes. Then the movie resumed and it was back to the way it was before it went apeshit. 'WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DID I WATCH?!' was all I could think of at the time. I closed out of the movie and the internet browser and saw the same face of that sadistic Anakin on my screen. This was now my wallpaper. I guess it was like what happens when you play the Luna Game where you get an image of Creepy Applebloom after completing the game and being forced to look at that image for a good few minutes. But this time, it was a video and the image was set as my laptop background. I shut off the laptop and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I was tossing and turning. I had the images in my head of what I saw from that video. 'Why didn't I just look away? Why? WHY?!' my thoughts cried out. I felt that all I can do was cry. Then I looked at my ipod and grabbed it, hoping it would calm me down. I put on my headphones, played "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" on repeat and fell asleep to the music. I was finally resting a had a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night and I never woke up from any nightmares. The next morning, I woke seeing my laptop on and running at full battery. I jumped out of the bed, then I remembered about what happened yesterday. There I decided to take the disc out. I put the disc back in the case and took it outside. I tossed it on the ground and grabbed a box of matches and set it on fire. The dvd burned. All of it. It was all turned to ash now. Thankfully, no one will repeat this mistake. I made sure of it. Then I realized that my laptop was on and I never turned it on. I ran back inside and saw the internet browser open up to a chat site. To be honest, I will not tell you what the site is because someone would always like to debunk shit like there was no tomorrow. But I can tell how it went. Chat Room Me: Hello? Who the fuck hacked my computer? Anakin-wmv: Hello pretty girl. Miss me already? Me: Fuck you. I didn't. Thanks for the dvd, asshole. Anakin-wmv: That is too bad, you know. Your two best friends pitted against each other and one went dead and the other went to prison. Poor Rosie, she seemed such a perfect candidate as my apprentice. Me: What the fuck are you talking about? Anakin-wmv: Did you know? She was going to become a Jedi like me. Me: Bullshit. That is definitely not the Jedi way if I last checked unless someone changed the fucking rules on me and I wasn't aware of it. Anakin-wmv: haha. You are so funny, pretty girl. I like that. Me: Pervert. Anakin-wmv: Who said I was straight? Me: Dude, I am not in the mood and I don't like what you are doing with me. You practically killed my best friends. Anakin-wmv: Well, let me tell you a secret about poor Rosie. She and I talked together. I told her I knew everything about her, including her secret boyfriend she had. Me: Well why didn't Rosie tell me then? Anakin-wmv: What else? You wouldn't like her after all the guy was 30 and she was 19. So I made up a little white lie to make her believe that Jade was sleeping with him. Me: You fucker made a lie that killed my best friend! Anakin-wmv: A Noble Sacrifice, eh? You know....I like you. You were able to keep your sanity and survive watching my movie. Maybe, you should become my apprentice. Join me and you, pretty girl, can be one with the force. You can live the dream you always wanted. Me: No. Anakin-wmv: haha. Very funny. Me: No. I'm serious. I rather not. I prefer to be a good girl over choosing a mistake that can ruin my life forever. Anakin-wmv: You little bitch. You should have said yes. Now I won't leave. What I left here is a virus on your computer and now I can control it. I didn't need the force for that, you little shit. Me: WHAT? Anakin-wmv: THE VIRUS SHALL SPREAD. (Anakin-wmv logged out) Then I was logged out and the internet browser closed. I couldn't believe what I had done. I let him hurt Rosie and I didn't even think about making the same mistake Rosie did and say yes. I had no regrets. Well, at the time anyway.... As the days went by, I had to be careful of my actions on my laptop. Sometimes, the internet browser would shut off on its own and other times it would turn on another website. Hell, at times it would start itself and shut itself down. I didn't like being watched but I couldn't change the image. I tried putting it back to the image of Ren in his allmate form from Dramatical Murder. Yet he wouldn't let me. So now, I was being watched by that sadistic bastard. I literally had no control. I was so tempted to destroy the damn thing. But I need my laptop for school work and all of my Skrillex music was on it. That was where I remembered that I forgot to add "Try It Out" onto my ipod. I inserted the ipod into the laptop and itunes turned on, Anakin still watching me. I swear I felt like I was going insane for thinking that it was watching me. But, I knew or had a feeling that I wasn't going insane. I always made sure of it. Maybe someone is stalking me. I put the songs that I wanted to add onto my ipod including Daft Punk, Deadmau5, Rolling Stones, and Black Sabbath. It was going to be a while for the songs to get onto my ipod. So I decided to play some music. At first, I played some Beatles Music, but I noticed when it got to Revolution 9, it was played in reverse. Son of a mother duck, (The song fowards was annoying but backwards? Run my ass over by a fucking car like it was 1966, will ya!) really? I put on some Daft Punk to keep me in a good mood. I started to hum along to "Harder Better Faster Stronger," but half-way through, the song stopped. Dammit, I forgot Anakin had control of my laptop. Then I decided to put on the one thing for one last time. I played Skrillex's "Bangarang." Well, this was the last thing I did to my laptop before it shut itself off. I mean, I couldn't start it up. The battery on my laptop wasn't charging. It just short-circuited. I, all of the sudden, just started to smile. He can't control me anymore. Who knew that would work? I didn't, at the time. I had to check my ipod quickly to make sure it didn't get damaged. I checked it and it was fine. I could play music on it and I was glad. I threw out the laptop into the trash can and never saw it again. But I swear for a moment as I was throwing it out, I saw two young men wearing hoodies. I did a double-check and they were gone. 'Maybe I was just imagining things,' I thought and continued on living. I bought a new laptop and I was able to recover my music that was on my old laptop. I went into therapy so I can recover from the loss of Jade. I decided to take a year off from college and get a part time job because I felt like if I came back then I would see Jade's ghost. Rosie died in prison by suicide. To be honest, I am glad she is dead. But I didn't know why. I still don't know why. Now, here is my warning. If you get a box that says "FOR YOU," don't open it. If it doesn't have a return address, get rid of it whether you are curious or not. It could have an object that can get others to hack into your system and create a virus where you can't control anything. Category:Stalkers Category:Virus